Now with a twist
by SonRanma1
Summary: I'M ALIVE!!! And redoing my story from the top. Please don't be mad, for it shall hopefully change for the better. :)
1. Your doing WHAT?

Hi

Hi. I really don't have a screen name yet, so I'll call myself SonRanma for now. This is the first story that I am really serious about finishing. It is a fusion of Ranma Nibonnoichi and Dragon Ball Z. Now, don't go screaming in terror about it; yet. This is my first story after all. Now I think I have read enough stories to know about the disclaimer. So, hear it comes HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAH (or whatever the sound of drawing in a deep breath is):

Ranma Nibounnoichi belong to: Rumiko Takahashi, Shonen Sunday comics, and the T.V. companies that ran it in all the other countries. Dragon Ball Z, is owned by: Akira Toriyama, JUMP comics, TOEI Animation, and FUNimation. I don't own any part of either one. And, I don't have anyone's permission to use them. Please don't sue me. I don't have much. 

(Cough, cough, HACK, cough) Okay now that that is dealt with: ON WARD!! TO VICTORY. (Other people inside head get sweat drops behind their head's) 

Persona #1: Uh, yeah…

Persona #2: Well, lets get started already.

Me (Author): Okay. Glad you guys are here to help.

Notes: "…"= Normal talking. '…'=thinking. *= foreign (will be explained at bottom)

Chapter 1: New Kids on the block.

Trunks sighed to himself. His mom had finally done it. She was throwing him out. Or at least that's what he thought to himself. In truth Bulma was testing him, she even told him herself. 

Still, he was going to be basically alone for a whole year. See Bulma was visiting Chichi and 

Goku-san's house the other day, and, with some planning help from Chichi, had come up with an excellent idea, to see if their sons could survive on their own. She had told Trunks that, since he was eighteen and going to be inheriting Capsule Corp. one day, he should be able to live on his own for awhile. And since he graduated High school, he could go and get a job. All in all, Trunks was living in a nightmare.

Trunks: "But Mom, why do I need to leave?"

Bulma: "Trunks, I've already told you six times. I need to make sure that you are going to be responsible enough to run the company. And besides, it's not like your going to be alone. I mean your going to be living with Goten, so you will have someone you know with you."

Trunks knew he was going to be with Goten. But this did not quell* his worrying.

Trunks: "Mom, Goten eats almost as much as Goku-san does. How am I going to get enough money to pay for all of the food!?" he said in desperation.

Bulma: "Well, fist off, I'm going to give you 2,000,000 Zeni*. This is the equivalent of

200,000,000 Yen. This should get you a house, and enough for about the first six weeks of groceries. After that I'll send you 100,000 every two weeks. You will have, hopefully gotten a job, and bought enough food in bulk for yourselves to live in relative comfort with your appetites." She smiled at him, glowing with her own brilliance.

Trunks sighed in defeat. Their was no way he could talk his mom out of this. Goten's voice then came from behind him in it's normal sing-song way.

Goten: "Hey, Trunks, I just found out we're gonna be roomies. This is so cool!!" Goten shouted. Trunks then lowered his head in complete and utter defeat. It was going to be a LONG year. But then his father's voice came from across the room.

Vejita: "And don't even think for a second that just because your gone that I am going to let your training slack anymore than it has. Kakkorot and I will be coming weekly to train you. I don't need you to be any weaker than you already are!"

Goku: "Don't worry Trunks, I'm sure that you two will be just fine."

Trunks sighed again. He'd seemed to be doing that a lot now.

Bulma:" And you don't even have to worry about finding a place to stay. I found a place that's big enough to give you both enough space and it's really cheap, so I used some of your money to buy it."

Trunks looked up at her in slight surprise. He really hadn't expected this much help.

Trunks: "Okay, where is it?"

Bulma: " It's in Tokyo. The Nerima district to be exact.

A few days later in said district…

Voice 1: "Ora no hentai!"*

Voice 2: "Kawaiekune irokeune otenba!"*

Voice 1: "RANMA NO BAKA!!"*

There was a loud crash and if one looked in the general direction of the yelling, would see a person flying out of the roof of the house that was marked as the Tendo Doujo. If one were blessed with great sight, they would clearly see that the person flying out of the house was wearing a red Chinese shirt, black pants, and Bruce Lee type shoes. He also looked rather annoyed at his current situation. If a person had terrific hearing, then they would hear the boy mutter that the tomboy could still not cook well.The name of the boy flying through the air was none other than Ranma 

Saotome. Ranma was going to be turning 18 soon, and was about to start his last year at Furikan high school. He then realized that he had just gotten to the center of his arc and was going to land soon.

Ranma: "Well, it looks like I'll be landing in the Cat Café. Good, I'm still hungry after not eating lunch without knowing it was Akane's night to cook." He said to himself.

Ranma then thought to himself, that Akane's cooking had gotten better.When he looked up

again(well down actually, depending onwho's POV your looking from)he saw that he was about to crash into some guy withlavender hair.

Ranma: "Hey, look out!!" he yelled at the unsuspecting man. Trunks, who was telling 

Goten that they really shouldn't be eating out, looked up to see Ranma falling straight at him, in shock. Ranma then collided with Trunks, knocking them both on to the ground. Ranma rolled off

Trunks and shook his head to clear the stars away. Trunks on the other hand, got up, dusted himself off, and put his hand out to help Ranma off the ground.

Trunks: "You okay man?" Trunks asked. Ranma looked up and took Trunks's hand, and 

Trunks pulled Ranma up.

Ranma: "I'm fine." Ranma said, while still feeling a little awkward from the crash. From inside the café, Goten called to Trunks.

Goten: "Come on Trunks, I'm hungry!" he said whining. "Get in here so we can eat!"Trunks: "All right, I'm coming!" he shouted back. "Look, are you sure your okay. I mean, you just feel out of the sky like that. Look, why don't you join Goten and me, and I'll get you lunch?"

Ranma never one to look a gift horse in the mouth agreed and went in with Trunks.

Shampoo: "Nihau Ai Ren!"*Shampoo said performing her signature Amazon glomp on Ranma with the accuracy of two years practice. Or, at least she would have glomped Ranma had 

Trunks not pushed him out of the way, thinking that it was an attack of some kind; so she glomped on to him instead. For Trunks it was a new experience. It was rather nice, if not expected, so he generally did nothing but stand there and be held. Shampoo, on the other hand, had not yet opened her eyes, and was thinking to herself 'Wow, Ranma has gotten much more muscular since the last time I glomped him before the perverted girl Akane tried to marry him.' But, she thought with a growing smile, 'I will soon win Ranma over.' "Wow, I guess that you really like getting new customers, because you've been hugging and feeling me up for about two minutes now." Trunks

said in a mix of annoyance and coyness. Shampoo's eyes shot open in surprise. She pulled her head back, and jumped away from the boy. She then gave him a look over. He was wearing 

Velcro/laced shoes, black pants, a white shirt, and a jean jacket with some kind of logo on the left arm.

Shampoo: "Who is you?" Shampoo demanded to know. Ranma who was still shocked from the recent events watch in utter silence as the scene escalated. "Who are you young man?" said an aged old voice from behind them all. As everyone turned, they saw Cologne on her walking stick, near the cash register. At this, the wall exploded inwards as Ryoga walked through it shouting his familiar line "Where the hell am I now!" But no one really noticed.

Trunks: "My name is Trunks." He replied. "Why did you push son in law out of the way?" she asked. "He crashed into me a few minutes ago, and I thought that she was attacking." Trunks replied coolly. 

Shampoo: "Why you no push Shampoo off you??" Shampoo again demanded to know. For some reason right know, Trunks was feeling and acting a lot like his father had, when he first lived with his mother. 

Trunks: "Well, to be honest, it was a rather comfortable position, and you didn't seem to mind doing it that much, so I let you stay on me for awhile." In truth, Trunks could have been mistaken for his dad, because of his attitude. The way he said it only made Shampoo even more furious than she was before.

Shampoo: "Bakayaro! You mock Shampoo. Torankusu korosu!"*. With that she pulled her Bonbori from hammer space. She then let out a battle cry, and charged at Trunks. Trunks's expression then changed from smug to confused to battle ready in a flash. He then jumped back out the door, so this girl didn't hurt anyone in the restaurant. She jumped out after him, and with a colossal leap, went high in to the air, and sped down, slamming her bonbori onto Trunks's head. (Now this is a small note from the Author. When Shampoo does this, it will usually knock out any man. But remember, Trunks is not your normal man. If not in combat, many hits that would not hurt normally do. Now, under those circumstances, Trunks would have been knocked down, got up rubbing his head and asked why she did that. But then again, Trunks is in combat mode. Lets see what happens) When the bonbori hit his head, something strange happened. It broke. No, broke is to light a word. IT SHATTERED!!! Shampoo's bonbori shattered against Trunks's head. Shampoo could not believe it. She jumped back and looked at the handle of her former weapon. She stared at it for about five seconds. She then threw both the stump and the other away and took a fighting stance. 

Shampoo: "I KILL YOU!!" she screamed and started on her attack. Now she was holding nothing back. This pervert had the gall to make her touch him like she did. She got close to him and screamed "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!". Her hands flew almost as fast as Ranma's did during the move. She in all threw 3595 punches during the span of five seconds (note: that is 

719 punches a second). Not one landed. Trunks did not even block. He was not even trying. She jumped back even more furious than before. "TEME!!" She then charged her anger as much as she could and then shouted "MAKENDOUKOKUHAAAAAAAAAA!" A giant blast of red ki was hurtled from her out stretched palms. It was a very powerful blast. Not quite as powerful as what 

Ranma or Ryoga could do, but it was still massive. Ranma screamed at Trunks "Move out of the way!" partiallyshielding his eyes from the light. Ryoga was standing next to Ranma and mimicked Ranma's motion. What happened next, was hard for all but Goten and Trunks to comprehend, at the moment. As the blast hurtled at Trunks, he smiled. For some reason, Ranma could not help but feel fear at the sight of it. He than moved his left hand across his chest, and when the blast was almost on top of him, he struck it with the back of his hand, sending it high into the air, where it exploded rather harmlessly in the sky. Shampoo's eyes were wide with shock. 'Not even Saffron could have done that with so much ease. She then looked at Trunks again. He just smiled at her. Then he got into his own fighting position. For the first time in her life, Shampoo felt very scared. Then Trunks pulled his arm back and punched at thin air. Then she only saw the back of her eyelids. ( This was mostly Shampoos POV)

Ranma could hardly believe what he had just seen. He put his day into perspective. '1: I woke up with Pops throwing water on me, turning me into a girl and had a sparring session with him. NORMAL. 2: Ate wonderful breakfast made by Kasumi then Changed back into a man. NORMAL. 3: Did homework, then trained until 4 pm. NORMAL. 5: Washed up and watch favorite TV show. NORMAL. 6: At 5:30 found out it was Akane's turn to cook. Have Argument with Akane. Akane hits me out of the house via roof. NORMAL.7: Crash into someone during fall. NOT NORMAL. 8: Offered free lunch by total stranger. NOT NORMAL, BUT GOOD. 9: Shampoo attempts to glomp me, but glomps new guy instead. NOT NORMAL, BUT STILL GOOD. 10: Shampoo fights guy with Speed and Techniques that Ryoga and I would have had some problems with, and she never really touches him, then uses KI attack on guy, only to have him swat it away like it was a bug. Then defeat Shampoo with only the wind that was push by his half punch from 30 feet away. DEFENETALLY **_NOT NORMAL!!!!_**

Ranma: "H.. h.. ho.. how did you do that?" Ranma asked very nervously.

Trunks: "What, the punch? I just used the wind against her an.." "No, EVERYTHING!" Ranma sharply stated. 

Trunks: "Well," Trunks said sheepishly "I guess I didn't hold enough of my power back."

At this Ranma, Cologne, Ryoga, and Mousse could only do one thing. Their mouths hit the floor. It was around then that Shampoo started to stir. Trunks rushed next to her.

Trunks: "I'm really sorry, I guess I need to get back to training, if nothing just to control my strength." He said very quickly.

Shampoo took a very hard look at him, then to Ranma. She repeated this several times. Then she looked deeply into Trunks's eyes. And she said the words that would shock the world. (Well at least Nerima.) 

Shampoo: "WooAinii."* And she brought her head forward and kissed Trunks right on the lips with deadly accuracy. Everyone, including Trunks was nearly shocked to numbness when this happened. Some were happier than others. Trunks, was really enjoying it. Goten was slightly jealous. 'Oh, come on Trunks. We've been in this district for 1 hour and he's already found a girlfriend. Although, I wonder if all the girls in this place are like this.' He smiled at this thought. Ranma was very happy, but sad at the same time. Happy, because, Shampoo would no longer be chasing him. Sad, because, he had just lost his free meal ticket at the Cat Café. Cologne was happy because Shampoo had found someone to replace Ranma. Ryoga truthfully could not care less. But, Mousse, he was experiencing levels of depression that normally only Ryoga was capable of getting. He had lost Shampoo again, and to someone who could be stronger than Ranma. Things were not looking good. After two and a half minutes Shampoo separated from Trunk's mouth.

There was only one thing Trunks could say about the who thing.

Trunks: "Wow." That about summed it up for him. Then he helped her up and said.   
Trunks: "Now if you will excuse me Goten and I have to go to our house. Bye Shampoo-chan. 

See you later." Then he and Goten left the scene. Cologne let everyone come in and have something to eat. She even let Ranma leave without paying. 

When Ranma got home, it was well after 7pm. He expected Akane to be angry at him, but when he opened the door, she was smiling at him.

Ranma: "Hey, Akane. Um, uh, why aren't you mad at me?"

Akane: "I can be mad later, if you want, but right now we are having the new neighbors over for dinner."

Ranma: "Oh. Well, then I'll go introduce myself." He then took his shoes of and walked into the dinning room. He open his mouth to say hello, and then he froze.

Ranma: "No way." He said a little loudly. One of the guests turned to look at him, his hair still going out in seven different directions.

Goten: "Hey Ranma. I didn't know that you lived here." Ranma than put 2 and 2 together, and did the only thing plausible in the situation at hand. Ranma Saotome, one of the best martial artists in the world, who had faced death many times and practically laughed in it face; fainted.

"Ranma?"

*'s= #1: Zeni= form of money used in Dragon Ball Z. #2:You Pervert! #3: You uncute, sexless, tomboy. #4: Ranma you idiot.#5: Trunks, I kill!. #6: (It is Chinese for[I think]) My husband.

That was my first chapter. Sorry it was so short. It was the first part of my story. I will continue it. Right now though, I need sleep. SonRanma signing out. 


	2. A new arrival in Nerima

Hey it is me again, SonRanma

Hey it is me again, SonRanma. I know a lot happened in the last chapter but I hope to fix some of those in this one.

Ranma Nibounnoichi belong to: Rumiko Takahashi, Shonen Sunday comics, and the T.V. companies that ran it in all the other countries. Dragon Ball Z, is owned by: Akira Toriyama, JUMP comics, TOEI Animation, and FUNimation. I don't own any part of either one. And, I don't have anyone's permission to use them. Please don't sue me. I don't have much. 

Notes: "…"= Normal talking. '…'=thinking. *= foreign (will be explained at bottom)

Here is Ch. 2J

Persona 1: Well, at least now he is not acting all crazy.

Persona 2: I know… It's so sad

Last note: NEW character Warning. If You don't like new Characters , Then you should leave. 

Las last note: But please don't.L

It was dark. That was the first thing that Ranma noticed. He couldalso feel the presence of several other people in the room. He could hear them mumbling something or another. Ranma then noticed that his eyes were closed. So, to alleviate the first problem, he opened his eyes. He was then greeted with a familiar sight; everyone in the house staring (st-err-ing) down at him. This continued, until Ranma was tired of everyone looking at him. 

Ranma: "What are ya looking at?" He asked sharply. All were shocked out of staring at him. Akane: "We were just worried about you. I mean, one look at the table and you fainted. What was that all about anyway?"

Ranma: "Never mind, it's not that important. Look , why do you care anyway?"

Akane: "You Jerk! I just want to make sure that your okay!"

Trunks: "UM HMM!" Trunks throated loudly. " I don't want to interrupt anybody, but you might want to eat your food before Goten does."With that all assembled looked at the table. Sure enough almost all of the food was gone. And Goten seemed totally oblivious to the entire proceedings.

Kasumi: "Oh my. It looks like were going to need more food to finish dinner." So she rushed into the kitchen to get the rest of the prepared food that would have been leftovers, but apparently wouldn't last that long. 

Goten: "thess wuud ess kurret Kaumii. Juussslacccce maaii Maams." Translated from Son family talking with food in their mouths: This food is great Kasumi. Just like my Mom's.

Kasumi: "Oh, why thank you Goten-kun. That is very kind of you to say." She replied from the kitchen. The rest of the family watched in slight awe of how quickly Goten ate the food on the table. Ranma, while tearing his eyes from the spectacle that was a male of the Son family eating, turned to Trunks and asked "Why are you two here anyway?"

Trunks: "Well, we just moved in next door, and while getting some of our stuff together, Kasumi invited us to dinner." He told truthfully. "BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP!!!! A, Gomen Nasai. Demo, Domo Arigato Gozaimasu Kasumi-san. It was absolutely Delicious." Goten said with a smile on his face. 

Soun: "Well, I'm glad to see that your done. Now, Trunks is it, why did you move in to this area?"

Trunks: "Well, my mom wanted to see if I am responsible enough to take over the family business. So, with some planning with Goten's mom, set him and mehere for one year. I have to get and hold a job, and Goten has to finish his last year of High School."

Goten: "Yep, I'm starting at Furinkan High School in four days."

Akane: "Really. Ranma and I go to Furinkan. This is also our last year. Who knows maybe we will end up in the same class."

Goten: "That would be cool. You know…" at that moment, his cell phone rang. "I'm sorry hold on a sec, I'll be right back." He said as he left the room.

Soun: "So, Trunks. What kind of a job are you looking for?"

Trunks: "Well, really, just something that will pay the rent and keep Goten and I feed. Truthfully, I don't know where I can find one like that."

Genma: "Do you study any martial arts?" he asked out of the blue. Trunks looked sort of at a loss for words. He really didn't think that he should tell them about his training.

Ranma: "Pop, I think that he knows a thing or two about martial arts. I'm just curious about his vacuum of a friend." Trunks was thankful that Ranma had not mentioned any thing about what had happened earlier that day. He was about to answer, when Goten walked back into the room.

Trunks: "So, Goten, who was it?"Goten: "That was my mom. She was calling to tell me that our dad's are on their way to give us our first weekly training session."

Genma: "I knew it. You are martial artists. What style do you study?"

Goten: "Well, I guess you can say that we study several different styles."

Akane: "Oh. Would either of you like to spar in the dojo?"

Ranma: "Akane, I don't think that's such a good idea. You wont be able to handle it."

Akane: "WHAT??!! Don't you dare start that bullshit about how much better guys are than girls again!"

Ranma: "Listen, they're just to strong for you, Okay?"

Goten: "Hey, it's alright. Akane, I will spar with you,but there are two things preventing me from doing that: 1. My mother brought me up, telling me to never hit girls, unless there was no other way to avoid it. And #2: My training Gi is back in the house. Please understand."

Akane: "Alright, I will take that answer. So, why don't you spar with Ranma here. Although I hate admitting it, he is better than me, and since he's a guy, you won't have to worry about not hitting him." Akane smiled at herself. She wanted to see how good these guys really were, and to make Ranma shut up. Ranma on the other hand was feeling quite shocked. 

Ranma: "Wow Akane, that sounded good." 

Akane: "Thank you Ranma." She raised her chin slightly feeling pride flow.

Ranma: "You finally admitted that I'm better than you." CLUNKK, CRASH!!!!!!

There was know a hole in the ground where Ranma was sitting a second ago, and a fuming Akane holding her giant mallet in hand. Trunks and Goten looked slightly surprised at this. 

Goten: "OK. I'll go get my Gi on and be in the dojo by the time he gets up." He then left to his house. Ranma had just pulled him self out of the hole, and was shaking himself off.

Trunks: "Are you alright?"

Ranma: "Oh I'm just fine. It happens more often than you think." He and Trunks had walked outside, and had stuck up a conversation. 

Trunks: "So, why do you put up with her hitting you like that?" 

Ranma: "I have to. She's my fiancé." 

Trunks: "WHAT!!?" 

Ranma: "It is an arranged marriage. Heck she's only one of them." 

Trunks: "You mean that she's not your only fiancé?" 

Ranma: "Nope. I got two others. Well, had two others, until you showed up earlier today."

Trunks: "What do you mean, by that?" Trunks did not like the way this conversation was heading. 

Ranma: "Well, that purple haired girl that you beat today was actually an Amazon. A Chinese Amazon at that "

Trunks: "And what exactly does that mean?" Trunks was know pretty sure what it meant, but he had to make sure.

Ranma: "Know that you beat her, you'll probably become her husband."

Trunks: "Oh man. I don't want to get married yet."

Ranma: "Don't worry, you'll probably find a way out of it. Look way don't you stay here for awhile and think about what I've told you. As for me, I'm going to spar with Goten." With that, Ranma walked into the dojo. Meanwhile, Trunks was sitting down, processing what he had just been told. 'Geez. I've been in this town for one day, and I am practically engaged. Although, on the plus side, she is really cute.' Trunks ended his thought session with a smile.

{In the Tendo Dojo a few minutes ago} 

Goten: "Awe man, where is he?" he asked to no one in particular. Then, out of thin air, his father appeared.

Goku: "Hey Goten. I see your wearing the new Gi your mom helped make for you."

Goten's Gi looked exactly like his fathers gi does. It even has the under shirt and all. The only way to tell them apart while wearing their Gi's at the same time is that Goten's wrist guards are red and Goku's are blue. 

Goten: "Dad! Your early." He exclaimed quite surprised to see his dad so soon.

Goku:"Well, I wanted to restart your training as soon as possible. Besides, on our way Vejita and I saw this great restaurant, and I convinced him to stay there while I go get you and Trunks."

Goten: "Okay dad. I'll run back to the house and get some other clothes on and come back, okay?"

Goku: "Sure thing." Goku felt proud to see that Goten was more interested in fighting then his brother was. He was also glad to see that Goten had kept his hair like his own. He was deep in thought(well, as deep as Goku can get anyway), when the dojo door open and Ranma walked in.

Ranma: "Ah, there you are Goten." To this Goku turned around and saw a young man who was a little taller than Vejita, and just radiated arrogance. 

Goku: "Bu.." when Ranma cut him off. 

Ranma: "You know Goten, I am the best martial artist in Nerima. Heck, I am probably the best in the world. So if you want to back out know, I would understand." Goku was shocked. This boy was almost as arrogant as Vejita. And, he didn't think his son was strong. Also, he had mistaken him for his son. Goku decided to give this young man a lesson in humility. Ranma, on the other hand, really thought that Goten wasn't super strong. He thought it was like him and some of his classmates at school. Goku got into his fighting stance.

Ranma: 'Hmm. I don't think I've seen that style before.' He thought to himself, getting into his own stance.

Goku: "Let start." He suggested. 

{FIGHT SCEENE}

They both stood their ground. Neither one ready to make the first move. At that time Trunks, Akane, Genma, Nabiki, Soun, and Kasumi walked into the dojo. Finally, Ranma made the first move. "KIIIAAAAH" he ran to where Goku was and punched at him. Goku blocked. Ranma then started unleashing blow after blow. Snap kick, side open palm strike, and Knife-fist thrust etc. etc. Goku blocked everyone of them with practiced ease. He then {VERY SLOWLY} punched at Ranma. Ranma was barely able to dodge it. He double back-flipped out of the way. 

Ranma: 'Whoa , this guy is really fast. I guess I'll have to stop playing around.' "Okay, that was pretty good. You getting tired?" he asked.

Goku: "You had better stop playing, or I might get serious." Goku stated, matter-of-factly.

Ranma: "What did you just say?"

Goku: "You know, if I were an enemy, and this is how you fought me, I could have already beaten you at least 50 times already with all of those openings you left." Everyone was literally speechless at what he just said. Trunks was trying to think why Goten would be acting like this, when he noticed something: The wrist-guards. He remembered Goten saying that his Gi was the same as his fathers, but the his wrist-guards were red and his dads were blue. He looked at them and saw that they were blue. Goku was fighting Ranma, not Goten. He then continued to watch the fight.

Now, Ranma was slightly angry at what Goten had said.

Ranma: "Ok, Goten. I won't hold back anymore. But remember, I did warn you." With that, Ranma pushed his power up as high as it was when he faced Saffron. He was going to make Goten eat his words.

Goku: "Bring it on." Was Goku only reply. Ranma then went straight to Goku. With those whose eyes weren't trained, it appeared as if he fazed out for a second, and was in front of Goku. 

Ranma: "KACHU TENSHIN AMGURIKEN!!" And Ranma proceeded to punch as fast as he could. He punched faster and harder than he ever had before. In six seconds he threw 6342 punches {1057 punches a second.} Each punch had the power to dent a seven inch thick solid steel wall. But it was completely futile, because Goku blocked every single one, except the last one which he caught, and answered with a light punch of his own. Ranma was thrown across the room and partly threw the dojo's wall. Everyone assembled, minus Trunks and Kasumi, was quite slack-jawed and bouje-eyed {Pronounced BO-GAE} and Kasumi said "Oh my."

  
Ranma then got up and looked at Goku {Who he still thinks is Goten}. 

Ranma: "You BASTARD! Take this." He then got a look of extreme arrogance on his face and concentrated his Ki. Goku: '_So, he can control his Ki. That's very good._'

Goku: "Hit me with your best shot." He egged Ranma on. 

Ranma: "MOUKOU TAKABIIIIIISHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" The energy then gathered in his hands. And it grew larger than any Ki blast he had ever shot before. Then, it flew form Ranma's opened palms. Goku simply smiled at it,stood straight up and put his open hand in front of him. The Moku Takbisha is a very powerful attack. At the level it was now, it would have destroyed a couple of mountains. Goku caught it. He then lifted it above his head. Ranma could not believe what he was seeing. Goten had not only made him fight harder than he had against Saffron, he had caught his Moku Takbisha. And on top of that, he caught it with one hand! 

Ranma: "W…WWWHATTT?!!!!!" 

Goku: " You know, you shouldn't throw such big blasts around when there are people around who couldn't handle it." After that slight reprimand, Goku took the blast, drew his arm back and with a small grunt, threw the blast as high as he could. Unfortunately, this meant that it went through the roof of the dojo, leaving a large hole in it. He then pointed his arm up and fired a small blast. The sky was ignitedwith a greenish color. Goku then looked at Ranma. The boy's shirt was ripped and he had a slight bruise under his eye from where he'd been punched earlier. His hair was a mess, his left shoulder had a cut on it, but he could tell the bleeding had stopped. All in all, Ranma looked pretty beaten up. He also looked very scared.

Goku: "I think it's tome you give up. You look pretty beat, and from the way your breathing, I'd say your very tired. The truth is, I haven't even broken a sweat." Ranma's face had a look of shock on it, but then when he looked closely, he realized that Goten was telling the truth. He did not look one bit tired. But, then a look of determination passed over his features. He was Ranma Saotome, the best of Saotome Masubetsu Kakutouryu. And Ranma Saotome, never loses. 

Ranma: "I've got one attack left that I know you can't beat." Goku sighed.

Goku: "Okay, try if you must." He then watched as Ranma started running around him in a circular pattern. Ranma continued to run and got closer, and closer, and closer until he was right in front of a still slightly Ki risen Goku, and shouted "HIRYU SHOTEN HIYAAAAAAAA" Goku then felt a rush of wind beneath his feet, and then his body lifted from the ground.

Goku: "WHOA!!" and was swept into the Tornado. Ranma kept it going all but Trunks were holding on to something. Ranma smiled as he saw his move succeeding against this powerhouse. But his smile soon ceased as he felt the tornado stopping even though he didn't want it to. He then looked up and saw why. He could see Goten standing at the bottom of the tornado, and using his own Ki to stop the tornado from spinning. Ranma tried to increase the speed again, but it was again proved futile, whenthe entire tornado, stoppedentirely and Goten was standing their, smiling at him. 

Goku: "I wasn't expecting anything like that one. It was a pretty good attack, but it lacked a lot of necessary power." Ranma could only stare at him speechlessly. At that moment, through the back door of the dojo walked Goten, still in his Gi. 

{Fight Scene Over}

Goten: "Hey, dad. I couldn't find my other clothes, so I just decided to keep my Gi on."

Goku: "Oh, that fine Goten. I just did some low level sparring with Ranma over there."  
Ranma could not believe what he had just heard. He was not fighting Goten, but his DAD! On top of that Goten looked exactly like his father to the mark. He then noticed that Goten's dad was actually a little bit taller then Goten, and was wearing blue wrist-guards, where Goten's were red. 

Ranma: "You beat me."

Goku: "Yeah. Well, actually I was trying to teach you some humility. In truth, Goten could have done the exact same stuff that I did. Come on Trunks, we have to get going, or Vejita is going to be even angrier than normal."

Trunks: "Okay Goku, I'm coming." Trunks was about to leave when he noticed Ranma slump to the floor, with his head hung in defeat.

Trunks: "Hey Ranma, you Okay."

Ranma: "I lost." He quietly repeated.

Trunks: "Hey it's Ok. Look, I have been training since I was three years old, and I can't come close to beating Goku." Ranma looked at Trunks. He could see the honesty of his eyes.

Ranma: "You're not joking, are you?" 

Trunks: "Nope. You just went five minutes with the most powerful man in the entire world, Son Goku." Ranma's eyes shot open upon hearing the name. He then jumped up and ran {Well hobbled, since he had also hurt his leg} to Goku

Ranma: "You're THE Son Goku, champion of the last Tenkaiichi Budoukai!?" upon hearing this everyone else's {except Goten and Trunks} head turned and looked at Goku as well. 

Goku: "Uh.. Yeah. That's me." He said with his hand behind his head, and flashing the good ole Son family smile.

Ranma: "Okay, that explains why I couldn't do any damage to you." Ranma now felt most of his lost confidence return. "It really is a great honor to meet a martial artist of your caliber."

Goku: "Well, thank you. Now if you willexcuse us, we have to get going." With that, all three of them jumped out of the dojo, through the hole in the roof.

Akane: "Ranma, are you okay."

Ranma: "Yeah, I'm fine."

Akane: "Don't give me that. You can barely stand, much less walk. And look what you did to the Dojo." Ranma looked around. She was right the place was an absolute mess. And that hole in the roof was really big. 

Ranma: "You're right Akane. I'm sorry." Akane was surprised by this, but gave Ranma one of those little smiles that he {secretly} liked so much.

Soun: "Look, our children are getting along so well."

Genma: "Yes. I can see a wedding right around the corner. HAHAHA Tendo we're genius's."

Ranma & Akane: "OH SHUT UP!!"

Kasumi: "Come on Ranma, lets go look at your injuries." Kasumi helped get Ranma out of the dojo.

Nabiki however was thinking to herself.

Nabiki: 'Hmm. If one of those guys is the son of the most powerful man in the world, then who is the other one related to.' Nabiki had found a question that she had no answer for. And if there was one thing Nabiki hated, it was not having answers. But she was not worried. It would just take some time, but she would find out soon.

(Meanwhile at the Nekohanten) 

Vejita was really getting angry. Kakkarot had been gone for two whole minutes and he was hungry. He hadn't eaten all day and was getting to the point of just taking food from someone. He heard the door open and looked up. He saw a very small woman with long gray hair, and very large eyes. She was walking with a very large wooden cane and wearing a purple over-suit (I don't know what it's called what those little old women wear) and walked straight into the restaurant. Then a purple haired girl walked slowly (It appeared that she had hurt herself earlier) towards her and said "Irashaimase!" she said to the woman.

Old Woman: (Child, I think it would be better to speak to me in your native tongue.)Shampoo's eyes shot open and a large smile crossed her face while looking down at the little woman.

Shampoo: (Aunty Pa Fum. Oh, I am so glad to see you.) she said as she bent down to hug the elderly woman. Vejita grunted with disgust. He could understand them perfectly, because they were speaking the same original language of Zarbon's stinking race.

Shampoo: (Stay here, I will get Great Grandmother. Please have a seat while you wait.} Shampoo seated the old woman whose name was Perfume or something. In truth, Vejita didn't care about either of them. He just wanted Kakkarot to get hear so he could eat. He heard a noise and looked up to see ANOTHER tiny woman walk out with that Shampoo girl behind her 

Cologne: (Pa Fum, it is very good to see you. What brings you out here to Japan. Is there something wrong with the village?) she asked. 

Perfume: (No my friend there is nothing wrong with the village, but there is a reason that I am here.)

Cologne: (Well what is it?) she was curious to see what could drag the 2nd highest ranked elder away from the village.

Perfume: (It's about the boy, Ranma. Some of the other elders and I have come to an agreement that it is time that we stop fooling around and bring the boy back to China, so he can marry Shampoo.)

Cologne: (When did you come to this decision?)

Perfume: (About a week ago.) 

Cologne: (Well my friend, you will not have to worry about getting Ranma. Though his blood would be a great help in the tribe's strength, earlier today, another came along who could replace Ranma.) At this Perfume looked at Cologne strangely. Someone who could not only replace someone in Shampoo's heart. But in her best friend's mind. This would have to be some person.

Perfume: (And which god would that be. From your descriptions of Ranma, I don't think that there are many people in the world that could replace Ranma.) At this Cologne smiled. It was good to know that they had been getting her letters. And on top of that, she had not seen Pa Fum for two years.

Cologne: (Well, earlier today around 4P.Mtwo young men came in with Ranma. Xian Pu tried to jump on Ranma, as she usually does, when one of the boys, pushed Ranma out of the way and she grabbed him instead. Needless to say, she was angry with the boy, and the fact that he had a bad attitude only fueled her anger. So she attacked him. They went outside, and within thirty seconds she had escalated to actual techniques. She even used a Ki blast on him!) Perfume was shocked to hear this. Shampoo using a Ki attack. She was obviously serious.

Perfume: (Was it a powerful attack?)

Cologne: (The strongest she knows. And then the boy did something I won't ever forget for the rest of my life. He put his hand over his chest, and swatted the attack away as if it was a fly.) At this, Vejita grew slightly curious. There are not many people on this planet who could do that. For Perfume, if it was not Cologne, her best friend since she was six years old and only elder that was older than her, she would have thought they were lying.

Perfume: (How is that possible? Did he look as if he used any magic?) 

Cologne: (There was not any trace of magic on him. His used his own Ki. After that, he finally got in a fighting stance and punched at the air. And Xian Pu flew 5 meters back. The scary part is, when he punched, he was already standing 6 meters away.)

Perfume: (The force of the wind moved her!?!?! It almost sounds unreal. Are you sure you are not exaggerating any?) By now, even she was feeling skeptical.

Cologne: (Not one bit. And the best part is that Shampoo accepted him over Ranma. But I must say that their was one, very distinct feature about him.)

Perfume: (Oh. And what was that?) she said curiously 

Cologne: (Well, he had shoulder length PURPLE hair. Just like my Shampoo, can you believe it.) That is when Vejita decided to get involved in this little conversation.

Vejita: (Excuse me, but was this purple haired boy also wearing a denim Capsule Corp. jacket?) even though he knew the answer, he had to make sure. Cologne looked at Vejita, surprised that he could speak her language.

Cologne: (What does it mean to you young one?)

Vejita: (What it means to me is no matter of yours old woman. Now tell me before you find yourself regretting it.) Vejita said with a semi-snarl in his voice.

Cologne: (You are about 300 years to young to do any harm to me young-man. But if you must know, yes he was.)

Vejita: "Damn it Trunks! Your letting your hormones take over your mind, chasing after a weak woman."

Cologne: "Are you calling my Great-granddaughter weak!" Cologne said standing

up quickly on her cane. Vejita then smiled, and also stood up to where he was looking down at her.

Vejita: "And what if I am, you shriveled up old monkey?" Cologne and Vejita stared at each other for what seemed eternity, when Cologne blinked. 

Cologne: "Yes. And noting the fact that he defeated her in combat, she is know forced to make him her husband!"

Vejita: "WHAT!?!?!?!" Vejita hollered.

Cologne: "Yes. It has been customof Amazon culture for over 3000 years. And it will not be stopped by one man who has a problem with it!" At this point Goku, Goten and Trunks walked in to hear Vejita.

Vejita: "I WILL NOT LET MY SON MARRY A WEAK WOMAN!!!!!!!"

Cologne was nearly blown off of her cane. As for the newcomers, they were surprised about this outburst.

Goku: "Wow Trunks, I didn't know you were getting married!" He then slapped a stupefied Trunks on the back, nearly knocking him over "So, who's the lucky girl?"

{Authors Note: TTUNKS WILL NOW SAY THE MOST INTELLEGENT THING HE HAS SAID ALL DAY LONG!! }

Trunks: "Huh?"

Vejita: "Come on boy!" He said while grabbing Trunks and dragging him to the table. "We're going to sit, then eat, then we're going to the training area and having a nice refresher coarse of training, since you haven't done any for the past YEAR AND A HALF!!!" Trunks could only gulp and nod his head replying to his father. 

Vejita: "Waitress! We will have four orders of everything on the menu for each of us." Vejita said to Shampoo in a almost calm voice.

Cologne: "I am going to only say this once: Leave this Restaurant NOW!" 

Vejita: "And I will only say this once." Vejita then stood up and put both armsagainst his sides with his forearms facing away from his body, and began rising his power level slowly. Cologne's and Perfume'smenacing gazes melted into that of pure horror, as they felt his power skyrocket to heights that they hadn't thought humanly possible.

He then lowered his arms back to their normal position and spoke. 

Vejita: "I have powered up to the same amount of power that the little weakling Krillin has at full power. Know that I can go much higher. What I say goes. And unless my son can fully prove to me why he would allow a marriage like this to happen, I will personally, make sure that you regret ever speaking to me the way that you have been. Now, would you mind bringing us our order of food." With that Vejita powered down at sat at the table. Goku then walked up to Cologne, and whispered in her ear.

Goku: "I am sorry for Vejita's attitude. He is just very hungry. If you get him some food, he will be much more agreeable. We will even pay extra for the food. Again, I'm very sorry." Cologne could tell that Goku was being sincere.

Cologne: "Alright young one. But he had better be much more agreeable after he is fed." With that she went into the kitchen and got the giant order prepared. Trunks looked at his father in shock.

Trunks: "Dan, what did you do that for? That was just wrong. You shouldn't talk to people like that."

Goku: "Trunks, I think you should just drop it for now. You'll have plenty of time to think about it later. Look hear comes our food!" He added with delight. And it kept coming and coming and coming until finally the table was over following with food. Shampoo sat down and took a breather. She then spoke to Trunks.

Shampoo: "I hope you enjoy you food Airen." She said with a smile. Trunks felt a blush cross his cheeks. This did not get past his best friend.

Goten: "Trunks you're blushing man. The guy that dated more the 100 girls in High School is blushing over a girl. HA HA HA!"

Trunks: "Shut Up Goten!" Trunks shouted, slightly embarrassed.

Vejita: "Both of you shut up and eat. We have a lot of training to do."

Goku: "See guys, Vejita's already in a better mood. So dig in." With that All four of them quickly finished off all the food on the table. Most of the other customers were staring in slight disgust and wonder at the sight before them.

Goku: "Wow. That was great. It just hit the spot too. Okay Trunks, go pay the bill." 

Trunks: "Awe man." He whined and went to pay. When he got up there he was slightly shocked at his reception.

Cologne: "Twelve of everything come out to, 20000 yen."

Trunks: "But we ordered 16 of everything."

Cologne: "We don't charge family members for eating. And we are looking for some more help around the store. Since you need a job, I think I could be helpful.

Trunks: "How did you know I needed a job?" 

Cologne: "I figured it out when you were talking to your friend earlier today. So are you interested?"

Trunks: "If I'm still walking on Monday, I'll be here."

Cologne: "Good to hear it."

Vejita: "Come on boy. We're leaving know." With that Vejita and the others walked out the door. Shampoo walked up to Trunks.

Shampoo: "Good luck husband." And then gave him a kiss on the cheek. To this Trunks blushed heavier than before.

Trunks: "thanksshampooigottagobye!"

Cologne: "He'll need it."

On Monday morning, Ranma and Akane stopped at Goten and Trunks's house. 

Ranma: "You think he'll be here?"

Akane: "Of coarse he will be. It's the first day of school." With that she knocked on the door very load. About a minute later Goten opened the door. They noticed right away that he had just woken up; he was still in his boxer shorts. They also saw that he had a couple of bruises on his body.

Akane: "Goten! What happened to you?"

Goten: "Oh. I've been training all weekend and I slept in. Sorry. I'll be back in a minute." Goten closed the door and got into his uniform. When he came back down again he was as good as new. "Okay, lets get going." He said enthused. They then walked to school. When they got to the gates Ranma stopped Goten.

Ranma: "Goten are you read for this?"

Goten: "Of coarse I am. This is just High School right?"

Ranma: "No Goten. This isn't just high school. This if Furinkan High School. The weirdest school in all of Japan!"

That is the end of chapter two. I know that it is long, but I am going to be gone for a week, so I thought I'd leave a nice present. This is SonRanma signing off.


End file.
